


Together forever

by mapofthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Human!Harry, M/M, Vampire!Zayn, evil!Zayn (sorry), vampire!Louis, vampire!liam, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a human. Louis is a vampire. Harry is in the middle of a group of the most powerful vampires in history. Louis has just found true love. But how far will Louis go to be free of the Volturi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in different POV’s. Every time there is a ‘:::’ the point of view swaps from Louis to Harry. I think I’ve made it obvious whose point of view it is. There is a tiny bit in Esme’s point of view. Also, bits in italics are thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with One Direction and, if you didn't guess by the fact this includes vampires, then this is entirely fictional.
> 
> This is from [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin) who was the beta for this story: this is so good you will laugh and you will cry and then want to come back for more.

Louis leant gracefully on the wall, making sure to keep his whole body shrouded in the shadow of the tunnel. The dark robes covered most of his body and his feathery fringe hung over his red eyes. There were enough people milling about the main square of Volterra that Louis could not risk letting any part of him slip into the fading sunlight, lest he start shining. Luckily, this wasn't as much of an issue for him than for the other vampires who lived in Volterra. Many of the vampires who made up the Volturi guard had powers, and Louis was no exception. He could not make himself invisible; that skill was still unknown, but Louis’s skill was the closest ability they had. If he wanted to, he could make it physically impossible to look at him. If you tried to look at Louis when he turned his skill on, your eyes would redirect their gaze. Though not invisible, your eyes refused to look at the boy.

Louis heard the soft rustle of fabric behind him, warning him another vampire was approaching the entrance to the tunnel where he stood. Louis was not a people person, and neither was he a vampire person. Because of this, Louis quickly switched on his gift. Louis did have friends among the Volturi guards, but there were also people he was not on the friendliest of terms with, namely those creepy twins, Alec and Jane.

"Louis, turn off the invisibility," Louis recognized the voice and did as it asked; he had no reason to hide from one of his two best friends, Liam. Liam was a tall strong vampire, broad shouldered and muscly, and was one of the few among the Volturi guard who didn't have a power, if his exceptional strength wasn’t counted. Liam had been a very muscly lad before he changed, and those muscles had suited him perfectly as a vampire.

"So what are you doing standing here? Niall's supposed to be on duty with me tonight," Liam asked, his voice barely a whisper, although over a metre of tunnel separated them. Liam hung back because his eyes weren't as well covered as Louis'. Niall was Louis' only other friend among the guard. The blonde Irish vampire was feisty, and Louis would have sworn if there was a way for vampire's to drink, Niall would have found it by now. Whenever Louis imagined Niall human, he always had a pint of beer in his hand.

Niall had a power too. He could make you believe anything if he wanted too. This hadn't made him very friendly with the rest of the Volturi; Louis supposed they were always worried he would brainwash them or something. That was how Niall and Louis had found themselves friends. Niall, well, because no one else would go near him and for Louis it was because he didn't _let_ anybody else near him. Liam just slotted into a gap in their friendship that Niall and Louis didn't even know was there.

"There's another load of them coming in tonight so Niall was needed there. Demetri told me to take Niall's duty."

"More humans! Brilliant! They didn't bring enough last week. I only got 1"

Louis cringed inwardly as Liam said the word human. That was the other reason Louis stayed by himself. He had never gotten over the fact that he drank human blood and he hated himself for what he was and what he had to do to survive. That was why Louis tried to always refer to the humans as 'them'. Everyone else called them 'humans', like Liam, or even worse, Louis shuddered, 'dinner'.

"Are you going to be okay to bring them in?" asked Liam, concerned for his friend. He knew Louis hated what they were and tried to distance himself from feeding, although he himself could not completely understand why he was uncomfortable.

It was Liam and Niall's job to bring the humans into Volterra and down to the feeding chamber. Liam had every right to be worried about Louis. Louis was worried about Louis. He had never been a particularly good vampire before he joined the Volturi. He had tried to go for as long as possible without feeding. He had coped with the itch in his throat, that he was desperate to scratch. He had coped with the burn, the flames gently tickling the back of his mouth. But he hadn't been able to cope with the raging inferno, running like an out of control wildfire in his neck. To only way to quench the flames was to drink, and eventually it had gotten to the point where Louis' body forced him to hunt. He had been very weak, but even a weak vampire is stronger than a human. Louis had killed the human, as all vampires do when they drink. But Louis had felt so bad about it that he tried not to drink again. He tore himself up inside, and the same cycle kept repeating. Feed, self-hate, starve, feed, self-hate, starve. Eventually, after around a hundred years, Louis had wound up in one of the courtyards of Volterra just before sunlight, too weak to move. Luckily, Demetri had got to him before the sun rose, and he had been a part of the Volturi ever since.

"Louis?" Liam's voice cut through Louis' thoughts.

"I'll be fine to bring them in. I've got to do it at some point, haven't I?" Louis smiled brighter than he felt. He knew it didn't reach his eyes, and he knew Liam could tell, but Liam didn't push him.

Liam and Louis stood in comfortable silence as the time continued to tick by. Time has very little meaning to vampires; Louis and Liam would have stood out there all night, and all the next day, and all the next night. Luckily, they didn't have to wait that long.

Liam stiffened. Taking a deep breath, his face cracked into a smile. Louis felt Liam stiffen, and instantly stopped breathing. He didn't need to breath and he didn't want to make this whole business any harder than it needed to be. Liam pulled a pair of contacts from his jeans he wore underneath his robes.

"You want a pair?" Liam asked. Louis shook his head as Liam put in his contacts.

"I hate them. Anyway, my fringe covers my eyes." Louis looked over at Liam and watched as his friends eyes turned to a dark brown. Louis and Liam turned back towards the square, ready to face the humans.

:::

Harry's eyes widened as he took it the huge courtyard of Volterra. He had come to Volterra on his own to get away from everything and help him find inspiration for his music. The large gothic towers which surrounded him were certainly inspiring him. This late night trip had certainly been worth it thought Harry.

"Come on everyone, keep moving," an Irish called from the front of the group. Harry looked up at the guide, a blonde Irish lad who had introduced himself as Niall. Niall was handsome, very handsome, although Harry had noticed he was incredibly pale. He seriously needs some sun, thought Harry. Although Niall was pretty and Harry was gay, he wasn't exactly his type. Harry preferred the kind of guy who stood in the corner, not being noticed but so beautiful and just crying out to be loved.

Niall led the group over towards a tunnel, the only other exit out of the plaza. Harry tried to peer into the gloom, but he couldn't see anything. That was why he was so shocked when a tall young man stepped out of the tunnel. He was dressed very strangely, in long flowing black robes that Harry thought came straight out of Hogwarts.

"Visitors," he said. His voice carried across the courtyard easily, commanding the attention of all the tourists. "Welcome to our beautiful city of Volterra, I hope you enjoy your stay here, however long ... or short."

Niall chuckled loudly at this point, confusing most of the visitors. Harry presumed it must be an inside joke between the two tour guides. The guide in black robes was sending daggers straight from his eyes. Niall winked back at the black robed man, who began speaking again. "For the next part of your tour, can you all please follow me inside here."

The boy in black turned on his heel and began to walk gracefully into the tunnel entrance. The tourists all began to follow him, but Harry hung back, taking one last glimpse of the starry sky.

:::

Louis listened to Liam's speech from the shadows and let him lead them past him into the tunnel. He examined each person as they walked past him. Tall, fat, gossiping, thin, short, amazed. Louis wondered how none of these people realised what was about to happen to them.

Then the last person stepped into the tunnel. Louis stared in amazement. The boy was tall and lanky, with long chocolate curls that framed his face. The last hint of starlight illuminated the boy's piercing green eyes. Louis felt his heart move for the first time in two hundred years. Louis thought his heart had shriveled and died long ago, when he had started murdering people. But here it was, gently vibrating in his chest, like an old phone that everyone has assumed has died, but still has power to receive one last message. The stranger turned, taking one last look outside. The curly haired boys t-shirt twisted, and Louis let out a silent gasp. Two intricate black swallows had appeared in on the boy’s collar bones. Louis heart vibrated even harder in his chest, as though it was desperate to leap out and be free. Louis allowed himself to breath in, his lungs and nostrils filling with the scent of the other boy. His fists clenched and the fire in his throat sprang awake. The boy smelt so good.

And then Louis panicked. He had just fallen and fallen hard for this curly haired angel of a human, and now he had to lead him to his death. He couldn't do that, Louis knew. He already knew he would do whatever was within his power to protect this boy, but how could he defy the Volturi. _No vampire has defied them and survived to tell the tale._

:::

Harry stepped into the tunnel. His eyes adjusted quickly to the gloom, and he turned to see Niall following him in silently. But then another figure stepped next to Niall.

The boy had appeared as if from thin air. He wore the same dark robes and the man who addressed them earlier, but he was much smaller, definitely shorter than Harry. His head was bowed down, and a feathery caramel fringe covered most of his upper face. Harry was instantly drawn to the boy, desperate to learn more about him. He moved gracefully, his feet barely making a noise against the tiled floor. Harry had fallen in a couple of seconds, he knew that sounded stupid. He just prayed to god that this boy was liked boys.

:::

Louis fell into step with Niall, trailing behind the perfect boy. Louis thoughts had started world war three inside his head. And vampires have a lot more space in their brains for thought to fight.

_This boy is beautiful._

_I can't leave the Volturi._

_He never love me, I'm a monster._

_I can't lead him to his death._

_He smells so good, I'm so thirsty._

_No._

_I can't sit by and let him go to his death._

_I trust Niall and Liam, they would let me run._

_We could run, but would he trust me?_

_We could run, but the Volturi would find us._

_We could run, but he is only human._

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I love him._

Louis swore if vampires could have headaches, he would have the mother of all migraines by now.

:::

Harry was battling to stop himself looking over his shoulder. He was desperate to stare at this boy, memorize all his features, but he couldn't. Harry clenched his fists with the sheer effort of keeping himself looking forward.

He tried to think about anything but the boy hiding in the shadows. As his thoughts turned back to tour, he was confused as to what the hell was happening. They kept being led deeper underneath the city of Volterra.

The hairs on Harry’s arms were standing on end. He had the feeling that he was being watched, and his unease finally pushed all thoughts of the mysterious boy from his mind.

:::

Louis' head was still spinning.

_I love him_

"I love him"

"What the actual fuck, Louis?" hissed Niall.

"Niall you have to help me. I am totally screwed." Louis kept his voice hushed, so the curly haired lad, and more importantly, the other vampires hiding in the shadows, wouldn't hear him.

"What's wrong Louis?"

"I'm in love with the curly haired lad in front of us. I can't lead him to his death, Niall, I can't"

"Whoa! Louis! You're not in love, calm down. Once he's gone, you'll forget all about him."

"I won't Niall. My fucking hearts vibrating Niall. My heart that's supposed to be long dead."

"Shit!"

"Yes shit Niall! Help me!"

"Louis, take him to your room, come back, feed, then run when you are strong. I'll cover for you."

"Niall, you're a genius. Where do I run to?"

"The only other person who has escaped the Volturi." Niall looked devious.

"Someone else has escaped the Volturi?" Louis was shocked. _No one had ever escaped the Volturi_ , not that he had heard of.

"No one can resist telling me the truth when I ask for it," said Niall. Even given the situation, Louis chuckled quietly.

:::

Harry spun round, unable to help himself. He had heard the blonde conversing with the mysterious one behind him but couldn't make out what he had said. But it was the laugh that had caused him to spin. It was like the tinkling of icicles, beautiful but so cold. Harry shuddered.

:::

Louis heard the other boy spin, and looked up through his fringe, careful to keep his red eyes covered.

:::

Harry spun back around blushing. He didn't want the incredibly hot boy to catch him staring at him.

:::

Louis turned back to Niall.

"Well basically, there was a guy here a long time ago called Carlisle Cullen. This was back when the Volturi where more open and one day, Carlisle asked to leave."

"He asked to leave?! What an idiot! The Volturi never let anyone leave." Louis scoffed.

"The Volturi let him leave."

Louis was shocked. No wonder the Volturi had tried to keep that quiet. Letting someone leave.

"If you could get to him and his family, they could help you. Last time I heard, they were in London. Carlisle is a good friend of Aro, Marcus and Caius. He could help you stand against them and be free. Now Louis, go!"

Louis' eyes widened in panic. Niall gave him a reassuring nod. _I suppose this is where humans take a deep breath_ , thought Louis. _Like that will help me._

Louis reached out and grabbed hold of the tall boys arm.

:::

Harry felt a stone cold hand grab his arm. He hissed at the shock and spun around. And he found himself face to face with the boy he had been admiring from afar. _Well face to face isn't exactly accurate,_ thought Harry. _His face is covered with fringe._

"Curly, if you want to live, you must follow me now," whispered the mysterious boy. Harry was shocked.

"Who are you? And why the hell am I about to die?" Harry whispered angrily. As much as his voice sounded angry, he was scared that was this boy said was true.

The mysterious boy pulled his fringe away from his face and looked straight at Harry.

Harry gasped. His eyes were blood red and were piercing Harry's soul.

"You are in a city full of vampires. And if you don't want to die, you're going to trust me and run."

Harry was shocked. He felt as though he had been hit by a mental tsunami. He could not even make his mouth move to answer the boy, vampire. He nodded, and immediately felt himself being pulled away from the group.

The grip on his arm was painfully tight.   The boy led him through a maze of tunnels.

"Freeze" he hissed. Harry's arm prickled uncomfortably. The area around where the boy's hand gripped his arm was burning. He tried to turn towards the boy, but his eyes wouldn't obey his brain. He tried to look down at his own feet, and his eyes wouldn't look there either. He was stuck staring out into the tunnel, as two vampires glided past him. He unconsciously held his breath, suddenly scared what would have to him.

They weren’t identical, but the two vampires looked so similar, Harry had to assume they were twins. The girl tried to look at Harry but she couldn’t.

No sooner had they appeared, when they disappeared, and the mysterious boy dragged him into a dark room.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Get changed into my clothes, you smell too human."

"Where are you going?" Harry was scared. How was he supposed to defend himself from vampires? He felt safer with his mysterious boy with him.

"Try not to think too hard" Louis replied cryptically, before shutting the door behind him.

Harry looked around the room before walking over to the wardrobe. He opened the doors carefully and looked through the jeans hanging there. Harry shook his head in desperation. The vampire was so much smaller than him. _What the hell will fit me in here_ , he thought. Eventually Harry found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that just fit his long body. Then he sat down on a chair and began to let the events of the last ten minutes sink in.

:::

Louis hurried back to Niall and the tourists as fast as he could.

"Everything okay?" Asked Niall worriedly, as soon as Louis came into sight.

"Yep. We saw Jane but I hid us and Curly's now in my room changing into something that stinks less of human."

Niall cocked an eyebrow. "Curly?"

Louis shot him a look that said ‘Don't ask’. Niall didn't have any more time to rib Louis about 'Curly' because they had arrived at the feeding chamber.

Niall stepped forward, thirst clear in his eyes. Liam moved to the other side of Louis and they closed the feeding chamber doors behind them.

And that was when the screaming started.

:::

Harry jerked to his feet at the first scream. He put his hands over his ears and curled in a corner. He didn't want to have to live through hearing the people he was on the tour with dying.

_You idiot, Harry! They are VAMPIRES! They kill people! It's what they do. And then that boy is going to come back and kill you too. You let the fact you thought he was hot, blind you to the fact he is a vampire who is going to drink your blood._

Harry began to scour the room for anything he could use to defend himself. There was nothing. Harry despaired and readied himself to die fighting.

:::

Louis stepped out of the feeding chamber, blood running down his chin and he hurried back towards his room. He didn't have long. Any other vampire would only need to walk past his room to smell Curly, and they would both be dead.

He opened the door to his room to see Curly standing in the middle of the room. He had changed, but he was standing defensively. He looked scared.

"If you’re going to kill me, can you do it as quickly and painlessly as possible?" Curly asked.

"You really think I'd hurt you?" asked Louis.

"You killed all those people. You’ve got blood all over your face. What's stopping you from killing me?"

"I saved you!" protested Louis. Curly's words had hit a nerve. He grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and wiped the blood from his face.  "If you think you can leave, go. But they'll kill me and then they will hunt you down!"

"How do you even die? You're a fucking vampire!" Curly shouted.

"It's painful! Very! If you want to face them on your own, by all means leave."

:::

Harry looked away.

"I'm sorry. My name’s Harry. Now can we get out of here?"

"Apology accepted. My name’s Louis. Let’s go!"

Louis grabbed hold of Harry's hand, dragging him out of the room and down the corridor.

Harry felt the tingling feeling from earlier along his arm. He tried to look at Louis but found he couldn't.

"Louis, why can't I look at you?"

"Keep your voice down. Some vampires have powers I can make it so that nobody can look at me if I don't want them to. You feel weird because I've extended my power to you. No one can look at you or me."

Louis and Harry burst out from the underground section of Volterra and into the dark night.

"We are free!" shouted Harry

"We are not free yet! God, you humans run slowly" replied Louis

Louis suddenly halted. Harry ran straight into his back.

"Well well Louis." A dark skinned vampire stepped out in front of Louis. "I'm sure Aro would love to hear you were keeping some..." He tilted his head, analyzing Harry. "Dinner, to yourself." He quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

"Zayn, back off and let me leave." snarled Louis.

"No one leaves the Volturi," snarled Zayn, dropping into an offensive crouch.

"Harry, get back!" snarled Louis, dropping into a similar position to Zayn.

The two vampires launched themselves at each other. Harry couldn't see the fight properly; it was all a blur of limbs. But Louis was never letting Zayn get close to Harry.

But then Harry spotted movement in the shadows behind Zayn. He couldn't help himself from shouting out, "Louis, there's more behind him!"

Louis sprang back from Zayn, positioning himself directly protecting Harry. But then Louis laughed.

"What's so funny, Louis?" sneered Zayn.

Louis simply quirked an eyebrow, as Niall and Liam stepped out of the shadows and each grabbed one of Zayn's arms. Zayn snarled and thrashed around in their grip. Niall turned to Louis, "Run Louis! Don't let Liam and I have risked our necks for nothing."

Louis grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him onto his back. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist and hung on tight. As Louis ran, Harry felt as though he was flying.

They quickly left Volterra and began to run across the open Italian countryside. _I wonder if I can talk to him_ , thought Harry. _Do vampires get out of breath?_

:::

Harry was not heavy for Louis to carry. He barely even recognized his weight.

"Louis, where are we going?" asked Harry.

"We're going to London," replied Louis, "I have heard of a friend who might be able to help us."

Harry snuggled his head into the back of Louis' head. "You said us. You promise we will always be together."

"Yes Harry. I'll never leave you, I promise. Together forever. Get some sleep; I will wake you when we reach the Chanel."

Louis felt Harry slowly fall asleep on his back. He could tell as the boy got more and more pliant and soft on his back.

_I love him and it’s just me and him. Carlisle will help us, and then we can spend the rest of eternity together._

Louis didn't know, but Harry was getting colder and colder on his back.

:::

Harry felt someone gently prodding him.

"Harry, we're here. This is the Chanel."

Harry opened one eye sleepily and took in the wide expanse of sea.

"Where's the ship?"

 _I am sure you cross the sea on a ship_ , thought Harry. To be honest Harry wasn't really with it in the morning. Little did he know, that was the last time he would ever sleep again.

"Harry, babe. We don't need a boat. I am vampire. I can swim the Chanel."

Harry still felt unsure. "What about me? I can't swim the Chanel."

Louis nodded. "It will be fine, just hang on to me."

Harry nodded still very unsure, wrapping his arms and legs even tighter around Louis.

And with that, Louis dived straight into the rolling waves.

_Louis swims fast, almost as fast as he runs. We'll get to England in like an hour._

Harry had no idea how long they had been swimming for. His watch had broken almost the second it touched the salt water. Louis was swimming powerfully through the waves, but Harry was getting colder and colder. He wasn't moving his arms or legs and the fact Louis was freezing wasn't helping.

Harry felt his vision begin to blur. Black smoke was drifting across his eyes, covering everything. In one last ditch attempt, he tightened his arms around Louis as he felt himself sucked into unconsciousness.

Harry hadn't recognized London's docks, and had no idea they were only a few minutes from leaving the water.

:::

Louis stepped out of the water quickly, and Harry immediately fell to the floor.

"Harry," Louis cried, shaking his unconscious body, "Harry, answer me!" Louis felt fear pooling in his stomach.

_I've lost him. It's too late._

He picked Harry up in his arms and ran. The route to Mayfair hadn't changed in the hundred years since Louis had been there.

_I can't lose Harry. He will survive, he has to. Carlisle will help me._

No one on the streets was sober enough to pay Louis or Harry any attention.

It took barely two minutes for Louis to make it to the address Niall had told him and he wasted no time banging loudly on the door.

:::

Esme descended quickly to the front door. She opened it gracefully and was shocked to see a sopping wet vampire with red eyes and an unconscious human boy in his him.

"Help me. Help him. Please!" choked out the vampire.

Esme immediately let him and called for Carlisle.

:::

Louis followed the red haired vampire up the stairs and into a large clean bedroom. He lay Harry down carefully on the bed.

He heard a noise behind him and spun around. A kind caring looking vampire with blonde hair had entered the room and was conversing quietly with the red haired vampire.

The blonde stepped towards Harry and reached out to touch him. Louis stepped forwards and snarled. _No one touches Harry if I don't know them. What if they hurt him?_

The blonde vampire turned towards Louis. "My name's Carlisle. I'm assuming you we're sent to find me." Louis nodded. "I can't help your friend if you don't let me examine him."

Louis stepped aside, allowing Carlisle to examine Harry. It had been barely ten seconds before he straightened up and turned to Louis.

"What's your name, son?" He asked.

"Louis"

"Okay, Louis," began Carlisle. "This boy is too far gone for human medicine to help him." Louis let out a choked sob. "He has advanced hypothermia and pneumonia. The only thing that will save him now is vampire venom." Louis nodded. "Do you want to turn him or should I?"

Louis panicked. He'd never drank from a human without killing them. _What if I kill Harry? It's going to hurt if I turn him_. Turning was the most painful thing Louis had ever experienced. _He will die if I don't bite him._

"I'll turn him." said Louis, trying desperately to build up courage. Carlisle nodded and gave him space next to Harry. Louis stepped forward and picked up Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry, babe"

He'd decided the best method was to bite and release before he tasted blood. So that's what he did. Louis swooped down, latching him teeth onto Harry's pale skin. He dug in his teeth, cutting through the skin easily. As soon as he felt warm blood he drew back. Although his throat was screaming for Harry's blood, Louis had had plenty of practice at ignoring his thirst.

He fell to the floor shaking. The red haired vampire rushed over to comfort him.

"Ssshhh, son. You and your mate will both be safe here. Do you think you will be okay to talk to us? Our son has the gift of mind reading, he could tell us if you feel you can't."

Louis shook his head. Aro had been a mind reader. _I want my mind to be my own._

:::

Harry's mind drifted, floating about in comfortable space as he looked back at his unconscious body.

_I'm free._

_I wonder if this is what being dead feels like._

_If I'm dead, I've left Louis._

Harry's mind panicked at that thought, and he began to fight to get back to his body. It’s hard work for a disconnected mind to get back to a body.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through Harry's floating.

"I'm sorry, babe"

_Why is he sorry? Louis shouldn’t be sorry._

Harry realised why Louis was sorry when he felt teeth ripping his through his wrist. He felt Louis' venom spreading through his wrist, moving up his veins with every pump of his heart.

And then the pain started. A fire rolling through his veins.

:::

Louis gripped Harry's hand and prepared to tell his story.

"Wait a second son! If you’re staying with us, everyone else here deserves to know. Carlisle, can you get the others?"

Carlisle nodded and glided out of the room.

"I'm Esme. You seem to know Carlisle. I'm his mate."

Several more vampires came into the room. Esme pointed then out as they came in.

First was Carlisle, who Louis already knew. Then came in a tall vampire, his brown hair swooped into a quiff. "This is my son, Edward. He's the one who has the power to read mind."

Edward nodded towards Louis. "Don't worry about Harry. He will be okay." Louis didn't like the way Edward could read his mind, but he couldn't deny he needed the reassurance.

Next walked in a shorter vampire, with long brunette hair. Esme introduced her as Bella, Edwards mate. Then entered a young girl who looked like she turned when she was only 16.  She walked over to him and said, "I'm Renesme. I'm Bella and Edwards daughter. I hope your mates okay. I can't imagine what would happen if anything happened to Jake."

Then Esme turned towards Louis. "Louis, I want you to keep an open mind right now. The last member of our group isn't a vampire."

Louis nodded, unsure of what to expect. Then a disgusting wet dog scent assaulted his nostrils. His hands flew up to grab his nose.

Esme comforted him. "Don't worry, you get used to Jacob’s smell." And with that, a tall muscly and incredibly tanned boy entered the room.

Louis looked at Jacob and the pieces slot together in his brain. "Oh My God! Are you a werewolf? I didn't know they existed."

Jacob let out a long barking laugh. "Yep! I'm a werewolf all right! But hey, bloodsucker, if you exist, didn't you think some other mythical creatures might exist."

Renesme slapped Jacob, silently telling him off for calling Louis a bloodsucker.

Louis just sighed. "It's fine. I am a bloodsucker. I mean we are monsters."

Louis put his face in his hands _. I am a monster and I've made Harry into a monster too._

Carlisle walked over a lifted Louis' face. "Look at our eyes, Louis."

Louis looked into his eyes and noticed they weren't red or black, the normal colour for vampires. In fact, all the vampires in the room had amber eyes.

Edward heard Louis' thoughts and explained as soon as Louis had noticed their eyes. "We call ourselves vegetarian vampires. We only feed off the blood of animals. It gives us amber eyes, instead of red or black." Louis stared in amazement. He had never heard of their way of surviving. _I wonder if I could do that, live of animals_ , he thought. Edward nodded. "There's nothing stopping you from trying."

Carlisle then added "Louis, I saw the way you bit your mate, you definitely have the control over your thirst necessary to handle our diet. And you could introduce your mate to it right from the start; he would never to kill a human."

Louis was relieved. _Harry would never have to be a murderer_. "Yes, I'd like that."

Esme then asked if Louis felt able to tell them his story, because they couldn't help him if they knew nothing about him. Louis nodded and began.

:::

Harry was burning. His veins were on fire and every pump of his heart sent more venom flooding round his body. But he could feel Louis' hand in his. It was cool and comforting, and Harry hung onto it, the only thing keeping him tethered to this life. No one had told Harry how long the change would take, but the pain was excruciating and he didn't know how long he could cope. He wanted to scream and thrash, but he knew that wouldn't help. _Screaming won't make the pain less, so what's the point_.

:::

When Louis had finished his story, Carlisle spoke. "We've stood against the Volturi before, and I am still good friends with Aro. We can help you and Harry."

Louis was confused. "No one’s ever stood against the Volturi before and survived. How are you here? What did you do?"

Carlisle smiled as Renesme stepped forward and moved next to Louis. "I'll explain. Edward was in your position, in love with a human." Louis looked over to Bella and then Edward. Edward nodded. "But Edward didn't want to change Bella. He, like you, saw this life as a curse. So they loved each other as a vampire and a human. But then Bella became pregnant with me. I'm only half vampire. After I was born, the only way to save Bella was to turn her. So Bella and Edward are actually my biological parents. As I am half human and I was born, I grew. Someone saw me and reported that Carlisle had created an immortal child and the Volturi came to get us." Renesme laughed softly as Louis shuddered. All vampires knew if the terror of the immortal children. "And now, I think it will be easier to show you what happened."

Renesme reached out her hand and touched it to Louis' cheek. Louis vision whirled, and then he was looking out across a large snow covered plain. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward stood on one side, with a young girl and a wolf, who Louis assumed to be Renesme and Jacob.

Standing around the Cullen family were about 20 other vampires. Across the other side of the field were a group of vampires that Louis immediately recognised as the Volturi. They were marching across the snow covered plain, black coats billowing. Louis was surprised to see the sheer number of Volturi, everyone was there; the guards, the wives, the 100 witnesses. Louis watched as Edward walked forward with Jacob and another vampire he didn't know walked up to Aro. He couldn't hear the conversation, but soon Renesme was being carried forward, towards Aro. Aro stretched out his hand to Renesme, intending to read her mind. But Renesme's hand avoided his and pressed to his cheek. Louis didn't know what Renesme was showing Aro, but his face was very interested.

Then Renesme and the others were retreating and Aro, Marcus and Caius were deep in conversation. Then, more vampires appeared out of the forest. They ran straight up to Aro and the smallest one, with short spiky hair, held out her hand to give her evidence.

And then, all of a sudden, the entire Volturi turned and left the plain. Louis was stunned. _The Volturi never back down. Never in recorded history. Never since I have been there_.

Then Louis was being pulled away from the plain, and back into the white bedroom of the house in London.

"When did this happen?" asked Louis, shocked.

Renesme stepped away from him, smiling. "It happened about 200 years ago."

:::

Harry could still feel Louis' hand.

_Burn._

_Burn_

_Pain_

_I'm going to be a vampire_

_Burn_

_Burn_

_How much longer?_

:::

Edward looked between Harry and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you sure Harry's alright? I've never seen someone change without screaming before."

Louis panicked. _Is Harry okay? Is he not turning properly?_

Carlisle moved next to Harry and put him hand against Harry's forehead.

:::

Louis hand was still in Harry's, but then someone else's hand was pressed against his forehead.

The cold marble of the vampire’s skin soothed the burn running through Harry's whole body. He whimpered and pushed himself up into the vampire’s hand.

:::

Carlisle turned back towards Louis.

"Don't worry about Harry. He's fine. He is just very strong. Strong enough to stay silent and still!"

Edward whistled.

"Is that impressive?" asked Louis.

Edward replied, "I've never seen a vampire hold still before."

Louis smiled. _I've fallen for a strong one._

Carlisle removed his hand from Harry's forehead. Louis spun to Harry when he heard a small whimper.

"What did you do?" hissed Louis.

Carlisle looked puzzled. "I believe he can feel the cold of our hands and it soothes the burn of the change."

Louis took in the information. He slowly placed his hand against Harry's cheek.

:::

Harry felt a hand against his cheek. This time he knew the hand was Louis', and he moved his head slightly into the touch.

Then he felt Louis' other hand leave his grip and run gently up and down his arm. It felt so good, taking the searing edge off the burn.

Harry didn't know how long Louis hands ran over his body, so long as they kept the worst of the burn away.

:::

Louis knew exactly how long it had been. He had sat with Harry for two days, constantly keeping his hands against Harry's burning skin.

But this left a lot of time for thinking, which Louis didn't want to do. Louis found a lot of comfort in Edward. Louis didn't need to talk, but Edward answered all his questions.

_What if Harry doesn't love me when he wakes up?_

"Vampires don't find their mates in halves. He is your mate, you just have to wait."

_But how do know? You can't know for sure._

"Just because he's unconscious doesn't mean I can't read his mind. He's thinking about you."

Louis looked up at Edward, trying to figure out if he was messing about with him.

"Truthfully."

_Why haven't the Volturi come?_

"I don't know." Edward shrugged. "Maybe they can't find you. Unlikely because Aro could simply read the minds of your friends. Or Aro doesn't want to anger Carlisle. Or he is convinced you will go back once Harry turns."

_I wonder whether Aro could work out where I was from Niall and Liam. Could Niall gift block him?_

"It might block him from Niall's mind, but probably not Liam's. If they are tracking you, swimming was the best thing to do. Cover your tracks, even if it did nearly kill Harry."

Louis winced.

"Sorry."

_What should we do once Harry has turned?_

"Well, firstly I would suggest you might want hunt. Harry will be thirsty. You're probably thirsty."

_Nah. I don't need to drink much. But I meant what are we going to do about the Volturi? If the only reason they aren't coming is because we are with you, no offense, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you._

"None taken. Carlisle's suggestion is that you, Harry and Carlisle go to Volterra and try to resolve the problem with Aro, Caius and Marcus."

_Why can't you, Bella and Renesme come as well?_

"Aro has wanted to get his hands on myself and Bella for a long time. He wants Renesme because she is different. And anyway, Renesme wouldn't go without Jacob, and can you imagine the damage a wolf would do in Volterra. The last time I entered Volterra, both Bella and myself nearly died. I'm not risking her again."

Louis didn't push as to how Edward had nearly died. _I like Carlisle's plan. I don't want to stay here forever, and I don't want to always have to run._

Edward nodded, and left the room to talk to Carlisle. Louis felt more relaxed, even if he hasn't actually spoken to Edward. It was nice to have a plan in place.

:::

The burn was fading, settling to a low simmer in everywhere but Harry's throat. Louis' hands, which had been comforting and cool, were now no longer cool against Harry's skin. _His hands feel the same temperature. Maybe I'm nearly fully changed?_

:::

Harry's skin was cooling rapidly under Louis' palms.

"Carlisle!" called out Louis. Carlisle appeared in an instant. "I think he has nearly finished turning. His skin's the right temperature."

Carlisle looked over at Harry. "I think your right, Louis. I would give him about ten minutes until he wakes up."

:::

Harry felt as though he was surfacing from a deep sleep. His eyes were still closed. He took a deep breath. The air moved into his lungs, and left as he breathed out, but he didn't need to breathe. It was an instinct that was no longer necessary.

Harry opened his eyes. The world was crystal clear. His eyes focused on the ceiling, taking in the white paint, narrowing as he stared at the black cracks that wound around the peeling paint in a complex dance.

Harry pushed himself up so he was sitting upon what appeared to be a large white four poster bed. Harry stared, his vampire eyes taking in so much more than human eyes. Every colour was brighter, every line sharper and more defined.

_Where am I?_

His gaze travelled to the window, and he focused on the twinkling in the darkness outside. _I think I might be in London?_

"Where am I?" Harry hadn't meant that to come out loud. He was surprised to hear his own voice. It sounded so much better as a vampire. His voice was still low and slow, but there was now an edge on it that he couldn't place.

"Harry?" Harry immediately recognized Louis' voice. But he couldn't help his body's reaction. He spun around in a low crouch, teeth bared.

He watched as Louis' eyes widened. Harry slowly rose out of a crouch, studying Louis. Running his eyes over his entire body. Harry's human memories didn't do Louis any justice.

Louis' hands were shaking slightly. Harry's gaze focused on Louis' hands. _Why are they shaking?_

Movement behind Louis caught Harry's attention. A blonde vampire stepped forward and put his hand on Louis' shoulder. Harry watched as Louis relaxed into the touch.

_He's mine_

_Louis' mine_

Harry snarled and leapt forward. He pulled Louis away from the other vampire and positioned himself between them.

The blonde vampire looked at Louis. "Does that stop you worrying Louis? Harry's definitely as possessive over you as you were of him."

Then it clicked in Harry's brain that Louis was actually behind him. He grabbed Louis in a hug, trying to make up for the three days Harry had been unconscious, trying to say thank you for saving me, twice.

It felt nice to hug Louis when they were finally the same temperature.

"Harry," Louis squeaked. Harry looked down at him. "Hurts." Harry loosened his grip; he didn't want to hurt Louis.

Louis massaged his ribs with one hand. "It's all right babe, you’re just a lot stronger than me."

Harry smiled at Louis, Louis smiled at Harry. Harry just wanted to keep this moment forever, _but we are vampires so we can keep this moment forever_. Harry's smile cracked even wider.

But then he remembered the other vampire in the room. He turned back to the blonde vampire, who had multiplied into five vampires and a wet dog. Harry hissed again.

Louis placed his hand on Harry's upper arm. "It's okay Harry. They're all here to help us." Louis introduced Harry to them.

Harry tried to concentrate, but the burn in his throat became unbearable. His hands flew to his throat. He wanted to rip it out, to calm the flames.

:::

Louis could only watch as Harry battled the burn inside his throat.

"Hunt, now!" ordered Carlisle.

Carlisle had already explained how they hunted in London, given there were so many people. He had told Louis they had a car, and in it you couldn't smell the humans outside. It was only half an hour to a park where they could hunt deer in safety.

Louis dragged Harry downstairs to the garage and into the car, a tinted window Rolls-Royce.

The engine roared and the big car pulled quickly out of the garage, revved its engine, and made off quickly down the deserted streets. Carlisle was thankful Harry had woken up in the middle of the night. This journey would have been very painful for Harry if they had come in rush hour.

:::

Harry suddenly panicked. _If we are going to hunt, am I going to have to kill a human?_

"Louis," Harry whispered, "am I going to kill someone?"

Louis saw the look of fear on Harry's face and Harry felt Louis drawing him into a hug.

"No Harry." Harry looked at Louis confused. "Carlisle has introduced me to vegetarianism." Harry was even more confused. "It means we drink only animal blood, no need to hurt any humans. We are going to a park where we can get ourselves some nice deer." Harry's throat tightened at the thought.

"We're here." said Carlisle from the driver’s seat.

:::

The three of them got back into the car after about an hour, full and happy.

Louis had drunk, even though he really didn't need to. He had only drunk four days ago _... at the Volturi_. Louis shivered at that thought.

Harry had done remarkably well at his first hunt. Louis had taken down the first buck for Harry to drink from, but the next one Harry had done by himself.

The boys were wrapped around each other, sitting in comfort silence on the back seats, when Carlisle pulled into a lay-by.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Louis, getting out of the car. Harry followed him out.

Carlisle looked at Louis and Harry. "You two really want to get on a plane looking like that?" Louis and Harry were both covered in a mixture of blood and mud.

"We are going to the airport now?!" Said Louis, shocked.

Carlisle nodded and threw some clothes towards Louis and Harry. Louis reached up to grab them and immediately passed the stupidly long ones to Harry.

Louis found himself wearing red jeans, striped T-Shirt and braces. He slipped on the Toms which were exactly the right size and turned towards Harry.

To say Louis was shocked was an understatement. _I am so glad Harry is my mate and no one else's._ Harry had black jeans, a low scooped neck t-shirt that showed off his swallow tattoos and a beanie shoved over his unruly curls. Louis had wondered if the transformation would get rid of Harry's tattoos. _Thank god it didn't. I like those tattoos._

:::

Harry had changed silently. He wanted to ask why they were going to the airport, but that could wait.

He straightened up to find Louis staring at him, eyes wide.

"What??"

"I, it’s just," Louis spluttered, attempting to find the right words. "You’re beautiful, Haz, and this is the first time I've been able to properly look at you."

Harry decided to ignore the compliment, but if he was still human, he was sure his cheeks would have blushed madly. "We are soul mates, I nearly died, you turned me into a vampire and we finally get to nicknames."

Louis laughed, and that stirred human memories in Harry. He remembered walking down a dark tunnel, Louis behind him. Then Louis laughed, and Harry turned to look at him. And the memory faded into darkness.

Carlisle told them to get into the car, and after only a few more minutes, they had arrived at Heathrow.

One flash of Carlisle's ID got them ushered straight through to the VIP lounge.

A small man, sweating heavily, appeared at the door. "How may I help you Mr Cullen?"

Carlisle turned to him. "I need three gold class seats on the next flight to Barcelona, please."

The sweaty man nodded and hurried off.

Harry turned to Carlisle, but he was talking quietly on the phone. "Yes Jasper.... We will be on a flight soon...You have a car ready? Tinted windows... See you when we land."

As soon as Carlisle ended the call, Harry spoke. "Are we going back to the Volturi?"

Carlisle gave a meaningful look towards Louis. Harry looked over at his mate. "Well," Louis began. "I am technically still a member of the Volturi guard." Harry's face fell. _Lou is going to have to go back to being part of the Volturi. We are going to be torn apart so soon_. "But I want to leave the Volturi. That's why Carlisle is coming with us. He is the only other person who has successfully left the Volturi." Harry smiled at Louis.

"You leave the Volturi and we can be together forever?" asked Harry.

"Together forever," promised Louis, standing on tiptoes to press his forehead against Harry's.

:::

Louis sighed. _How lucky I am. I can hold my mate, hug him, touch him, promise him we will be together forever. Being a vampire isn't so bad if I get to live with this feeling forever._

A loud cough echoed around the room. Louis turned to see the sweaty man standing at the door.

"Ummm... Mr. Cullen, sir," he stuttered. "Your flight is ready." Carlisle thanked him and left the room. Louis followed, keeping one hand grasped tightly in Harry's.

The sweaty man led them to a small plane, far too small to be commercial. Louis gazed around as he leapt gracefully inside. The plane had only three seats, three large comfy seats.

Carlisle was already seated in one of them.

"What is this Carlisle?" Louis asked.

"You've heard of business class?" Louis nodded. "This is gold class. Essentially you get your own plane."

Louis heard Harry give a low whistle. Louis was intoxicated by the sound. He grabbed his boyfriend, mate, boyfriend, Louis liked boyfriend almost as much as mate. He sat down in one of the seats, pulling his boyfriend; Louis smiled at the thought, into his lap.

"What are you smiling at, Lou?" asked Harry, looking down at him.

"The fact I can now call you my mate, my boyfriend. I prefer boyfriend."

:::

Harry looked at the beautiful boy underneath him. He put a finger on Louis' chin, lifting his face so he was looking at Harry.

Harry leaned forward, slotting his lips against Louis'. He could feel Louis was surprised beneath him, but he quickly began to move his lips against Harry's.

They kissed for longer than would be possible for humans. They didn't need to breathe so Harry didn't see a reason to disconnect their lips.

Eventually the plane taking off forced them to draw apart.

Harry smiled at Louis. "I love the fact I can now call you boyfriend, and I prefer boyfriend as well."

Harry and Louis spent the rest of the plane journey talking. There was so much they didn't know about each other. Harry learnt about Louis' life in the Volturi and the rules about vampire life.

:::

Louis didn't learn much about Harry. Louis knew that when you were a vampire, human memories became very hazy, and Harry pretty much only had human memories.

But Louis did learn that Harry's surname was Styles.

"Your surname is Styles!" chuckled Louis. "It sounds so gay!"

Harry burst out laughing. _What the hell is Harry laughing at?_

"Louis, if you haven’t noticed love, I am gay!"

Louis heard Carlisle chuckle besides him. Louis couldn't help but laugh.

Carlisle looked at the two boys who were still sharing a chair. "We are nearly about to land.”

Even as Carlisle spoke, Louis could feel the pressure changing around him. The plane was descending.

:::

Harry looked out of the window as the plane descended.

He heard Louis next to him ask "What are we going to do, Carlisle? It’s sunny."

 _What's wrong with the sun?_ Wondered Harry. _Please don't tell me we burn in sunlight._

"Louis, we don't, like, burn in sunlight?"

Louis smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Haz, we just glitter. Unfortunately, someone glittering is a bit obvious."

Harry chuckled. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to think they would burn and die.

Harry felt the gentle bump as the plane wheels touched hot tarmac.

The plane door opened, and Harry felt Louis flinch, as if he expected sunlight to come streaming in.

"I've got someone in a tinted car, and this airline has learnt I like a shaded walkway between the plane and my car." Harry was confused as to what Carlisle was talking about, but then he realised Carlisle was answering Louis' question about the sunlight.

:::

Louis followed Carlisle out of the plane and down a set of stairs. A covering had been place over the stairs and all the way to the car, making a shaded walkway.

Carlisle opened the front door of the car. "Hello Jasper." Carlisle nodded for Louis to get into the back. Louis opened the door for Harry and followed his mate into the dark car.

He looked at the man in the driver’s seat, and realised he was a vampire. The vampire turned to look at Louis, and Louis saw a mess of scars running along the vampire’s neck.

_I recognize him. He was on the plain with Renesme. He ran on at the end with the short spiky haired female._

"You" gasped Louis.

Carlisle and Harry both looked between the driver and Louis.

"You seem to know who I am," said the driver. "My name's Jasper. Although, I don't think I've met you." Jasper's forehead furrowed.

"We haven't met," said Louis quickly. "You ran on to the plain at the end of the fight against the Volturi."

Jasper turned to Carlisle. "You said he wasn't part of the Volturi when they attacked us."

"Louis said he wasn't." said Carlisle.

"I wasn't," agreed Louis. "Renesme showed me the fight and I saw you."

Jasper relaxed. "That makes so much more sense." And with that he turned around and accelerated off the runway.

Louis felt Harry's confused expression next to him.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Harry

"I'll explain later. I think Jasper is part of Carlisle's family. There are more of them than just Edward, Bella, Renesme and Jacob." Louis looked forward to see Jasper nodding to both statements.

"What's the plan?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle began to explain it to him. "We got to the east entrance at dusk because two of Louis' friends are on duty. They will take us to Aro, Caius and Marcus. I will try to persuade them to release Louis from their service." Jasper nodded as he continued to weave the car quickly through the streets. "You are here to calm things down if we need you."

Louis was puzzled. _How could Jasper calm things down? Does he have knowledge if the Volturi that I don't?_

"How can Jasper calm things down?" Louis had to ask, he was too curious.

Jasper smiled but kept looking forward, leaving Carlisle to explain. "Jasper has to power to alter the emotions of a crowd. I hope we won't need to use his skill but we have it just in case things get heated."

It took a couple of hours for them to get to Volterra, but Jasper and Carlisle had timed everything just right. The car pulled into the square just after the last of the sunlight had disappeared behind the horizon.

Louis immediately jumped out of the car and rushed across the square.

"Liam! Niall!" Louis flung himself into the tunnel and into their hug.

"Louis, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Liam.

"Louis, where's Harry and Carlisle?" Asked Niall.

Louis turned looked around and saw Harry, Carlisle and Jasper walking across the square. Louis turned back to his Volturi friends. "I'm planning, with the help of Carlisle, to go talk to Aro and leave the Volturi forever."

Niall and Liam stared at Louis in amazement.

:::

Harry had hung back with Jasper and Carlisle when Louis ran off.

He could hear Louis talking to his friends but he couldn't make out the words.

"Harry?" Harry heard Louis' voice echoing from the tunnel.

Harry quickened his pace, reaching the tunnel and stepping inside. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and he stepped in next to Louis, holding on to him.

"Liam, Niall, this is Harry. Harry, this is Niall and Liam." Louis introduced them but Harry wasn't listening.

_I was here._

_There were other humans with me._

_We nearly died._

_Louis saved me._

_I can hear their screams._

Harry head spun. He grabbed Louis' arm tightened. Holding himself in the present.

He heard Louis say his name, felt Louis' hands come up to cradle his face.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Louis, and Harry could hear the concern in his voice and see it on his face.

"Human memories," Harry managed to reply quietly.

Harry felt Louis drawing him into a hug. "It's okay, Haz. I'm here. I'll protect you. And you're a vampire. You're as strong as anyone else here."

Harry nodded, slowly relaxing. Louis pecked him on the forehead and drew back from the hug, but he kept his arm around Harry.

Harry looked up at Niall and Liam. "We'll Louis," said Niall. "You certainly chose well. Harry makes a beautiful vampire." Louis chuckled from next to Harry, but the conversation ended when Liam saw Carlisle and Jasper leaning outside the tunnel.

"Who are you?" Liam rounded on them.

"Calm down Liam," said Louis. "This is Carlisle, and his son, Jasper." He pointed to Carlisle and Jasper as he spoke.

"We really shouldn't be spending too much time chatting," warned Carlisle.

Liam nodded and turned into the tunnel. Louis followed straight after him, so Harry walked right next to Louis. _I'm not leaving Louis now._

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Carlisle, Jasper and Niall following behind him.

Harry felt safer with all these vampires around him.

:::

Louis knew they were drawing nearer to the grand central chamber, where Aro, Caius and Marcus where.

Louis hadn't seen any other vampires yet. _We've been lucky; no one has stopped us yet. But if there aren't any vampires in the corridors, they must all be in the main chamber._

Soon they were standing in front of the large doors that marked the entrance to the grand central chamber.

Carlisle stepped past Louis to the front of the group. _I'm glad Carlisle seems to know what he's doing._ Carlisle pushed open the doors and walked confidently inside, followed by Jasper.

"Carlisle," Louis heard that Aro sounded surprised. "And Jasper. Well, what a lovely surprise. What brings just you two here to Volterra?"

That was the point where Louis entered the chamber. He tried to stand taller, look more confident than he felt for Harry, who was following him.

Louis quickly scanned the circular chamber. Aro, Marcus and Cauis were by their desk at one edge of the room. In a group near them stood Jane, Alec, Zayn and Zayn's mate, Perrie. Carlisle and Jasper stood in the centre of the room and Liam and Niall stood behind Louis and Harry.

_4 against 6. The odds aren't bad if it comes to it._

"I don't understand, Carlisle," said Aro.

 _No wonder_ , thought Louis sarcastically. _I doubt you knew I even existed. Let alone recognised me as the one who ran._

"Louis," growled Zayn.

"Well done! Finally recognised who I am!" Louis was scared, which just made him even more sarcastic.

Zayn snarled and leapt across the room, grabbing Louis' neck and pinning him against the wall.

:::

Harry had recognised some if the vampires when he entered.

_That's the dark vampire who tried to stop Louis and I leaving. And those two are the twins Louis and I hid from._

Harry didn't know what was going on. He felt Louis' hand ripped from his grasp. He looked and saw Louis pressed against the wall by the dark vampire.

_I have to help him. What can I do?_

Harry spotted the small blonde vampire. _Not the twins, the other one_. She had been clinging to Zayn when they entered. _Maybe she is Zayn's mate_.

Harry leapt, almost exactly the same way as Zayn had, grabbing the girl and pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"Perrie!" Shouted Zayn. _Gotcha! Perrie is your mate._

Perrie struggled desperately against Harry, but Harry was so much stronger because he had only just turned.

Everyone else in the room moved to take sides. The twins stood on either side of Louis and Zayn. Liam, Niall, Carlisle and Jasper stood by Harry and Perrie.

:::

Louis smiled. Harry had grabbed Perrie and now Zayn and Harry were at stalemate; neither willing to risk their mate.

"Jane," whispered Zayn. "A little encouragement please."

Louis smiled. _Jane doesn't know it yet, but she can't hurt me._

Jane stepped forward. "Curly boy, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing. But maybe you just need a little encouragement to put down Perrie. Let’s see how you like watching Louis scream."

:::

_Louis scream. She's going to hurt Louis._

Harry whimpered and let his hand loosen from around Perrie's neck.

"No Harry!" snarled Liam, pushing his hand into Perrie's neck.

:::

Louis saw Liam stop Harry from giving in.

Louis switched on his power just as Jane turned around.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Jane. All eyes in the room turned to Jane, and then attempted to look at Louis. No one managed. "Louis let me see you! You coward!"

"No way Jane! I like being invisible!" retorted Louis.

Louis had known Jane's power only worked if she could see her victim.

Louis watched Carlisle walk up to Aro.

"Aro, friend. I think it's time we stop this madness." Carlisle nodded at Jasper. Louis immediately felt himself calming down. He no longer wanted to fight everyone.

"What are you suggesting, Carlisle? And don't think I haven't noticed your son just used his gifts on us." Said Aro.

"First I'm suggesting that Zayn and Harry put down Louis and Perrie." Aro nodded in agreement.

Louis felt Zayn's hand loosen from around his neck. He watched as Harry released Perrie. Zayn and Harry were eyeing each other suspiciously, but Louis just ran straight over to Harry. He jumped into the arms of his taller mate. Perrie did the same.

"Now," said Carlisle. "We came here today to ask for you to release Louis from your service."

"Who is Louis?" Asked Aro.

Zayn snarled. "That boy there," he pointed at Louis, "is Louis. He ran with one of the humans four nights ago. And it looks like he turned the human as well."

Aro nodded. "If he was one of the guards, why don't I know him?" Aro was a mixture of curious and confused.

Louis spoke up. "I've been part of the guard for a hundred years. I've just never before chosen to let you see me." To emphasize his point, Louis switched on his power. He didn't leave it on for too long, only about thirty seconds. _I love confusing the guy who thinks he is all powerful_ , thought Louis and he watched Aro attempting to look at him through the invisibility.

"Fascinating," whispered Aro. "I am not willing to lose someone as skilled as you. You cannot leave the Volturi and that lad cannot join." Aro pointed at Harry.

"No!" shouted Louis. "I won't leave him." _What if they force me to stay? What if they force Harry to leave? We've only had four days?_

"Aro," pleaded Carlisle. "There must be some other way. You can't split up mates."

:::

"I can and I will," said Aro, coldly. Harry's head spun. _Leave Louis. They are going to make me leave Louis. What do I do? Help! Think Harry, think!_

Niall stepped forward into the centre of the room.

"Everyone stop!" Niall's voice rang out, clear and strong. Everyone froze. Niall was using his power.

Zayn, Perrie, Jane and Alec were frozen on one side of the room. Niall was in the centre with Aro and Carlisle. Marcus and Caius were against another part of the wall and between the two groups of Volturi were Harry, Louis, Liam and Jasper.

"Harry, Louis, cover your ears!" said Niall. Niall wasn't in powerful voice mode, but Harry and Louis did what he said. _What Am I doing?_ Thought Harry. _What the hell is Niall doing?_

:::

Louis had figured out his friends plan before Niall had even started speaking. Niall was going to make everyone in the room forget Louis and Harry had ever existed. Louis couldn't hear Niall, so he couldn't hear the power that dripped off all his words, daring you to disobey him. But Louis could read Niall's lips.

"You will all forget everything about Louis and Harry, the curly one. Louis was never part of the guard, and we have never found a vampire with the power of invisibility. You will forget everything that just happened in this chamber. Carlisle and Jasper will remember once they return home. Carlisle and Jasper, you were in the area and simply came to visit. Liam," Niall turned to Liam. He appeared to be trying to hold back tears, "I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry Niall_ , thought Louis as loudly as he could; hoping Niall might feel the sentiment. By making Liam forget everything about Louis, he was erasing a hundred years of Liam's memory. But he also was erasing nearly all Liam's memories of him. Liam probably wouldn't recognise Niall. _Niall has to do it_ , Louis told himself. _Otherwise Aro would be able to tell what had happened when he read Liam's mind._

Niall stepped up to Louis and Harry. He gently uncovered their ears. "Time to go boys." Louis could hear Niall was fighting to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"I'm sorry Niall," whispered Louis. Then Louis turned, grabbing Harry's hand and running from the chamber, from the Volturi, from his friends.

:::

Several hours later, Harry and Louis sat on a plane, taking them away to a new life in America.

"Together forever." whispered Harry.

Louis nodded. "Together forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes to those who don’t know twilight; this fic is based in the world of twilight. The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They live in the city of Volterra in Spain and the leaders are Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro can read your mind if he touches you. They are looked after by a guard. Demetri, Jane and Alec are parts of the guard. Jane and Alec are twins. Jane can cause you to think you are in immense pain, but only if she can look at you. Immortal children are vampires who were turned when they were really young. This means they had no control over their thirst and slaughtered people. They were outlawed by the Volturi. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob, Bella, Renesme and Jasper are well enough explained in the story that I don’t think I need to explain them here.  
> Also thanks to [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin) for betaing this because she’s amazing and go read her short story.


End file.
